


I Know What You Need In A Friend

by darthcookie



Series: Because The World Is Beautiful and Vast [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Kidnapped, Rescue, Stabbing, Torture, Werewolf, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Peter finds himself abducted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Peter and Sam are attending Stanford at the same time.

Peter couldn't believe he hadn't seen this coming. He was bound to a chair with a rope drenched in wolfbane, blood burning his eye from a cut just above his eyebrow, and he could feel his breathing becoming more labored with each breath. The "rabid" Werewolf in front of him paced back and forth, drool slightly pooling in the corners of his mouth. 

Peter spit out some blood, his busted lip pulsating, "Hey, You, so what the fuck do you really want from me?"

The rabid wolf laughed, "You born wolves never hear me coming. You always think you're so much better then us. Well guess what, you're not!" He punched Peter again causing Peter's already cracked lip to bust open. Peter's head throbbed with pain. The rabid wolf spat on Peter, "Do you know how many of your type I've killed? 10? 20? I've lost count. I knew moving to this college town would be perfect. Kids leave all the time, right, Peter?"

Peter groaned, "Ugh, are you one of those crazy killers that has to give out their whole backstory before they kill? Such a cliche. But yes, kids leave college all the time. I was just about ready to leave Stanford to go back home for a year. What do you want from me you psycho!"

The rabid wolf stabbed Peter's right hand with a hunting knife so forcefully that the blade lodged itself into the wood of the armrest pining Peter down. As hard as Peter tried to not scream out, the knife in his hand was too much. Peter screamed as he could feel the wolfsbane leeching into him from the blade that it had been dipped in. The rabid wolf laughed maniacally as he said "Born wolves, so easily hurt by a simple flower. It's so stupid. You have so much more then us "bitten" ones but it's always that stupid flower that takes you down. I could sleep in a field of wolfsbane and I'd be perfectly fine. But not you. So a little flower is going to help me take your heart. Your juicy, powerful, pure bred heart. Your heart will stop the madness in me. I won't change for six months and that's pure heaven. So yes, I thank whatever god put that flower on this earth, that flower that gives me the power to hurt you but does nothing to me."

"But blowing off your head with a silver bullet will" screamed a tall young man as he burst through the door of the shed that the rabid wolf was keeping Peter. The rabid wolf turned around just in time to see the young hunter pull the trigger of his shotgun. The rabid wolf's head exploded, drenching Peter in gore. If Peter had eaten, he would of thrown up. He looked up at the young hunter and said "Sam?"

Sam Winchester ran over to Peter. "Are you okay, Peter?"

"No. Get me out of here. I'm dying."

"I'm going to pull this knife out of your hand, don't freak out and don't change or bite me because I will kill you and if I don't, my older brother and maybe my dad will find you and kill you and your family."

"Fine! Fuck! Take it out!"

Sam grabbed the hilt of the knife. "Okay, Peter, on three, one, two..." Sam pulled the knife out and Peter screamed again.

"What the fuck happened to three?!"

"I said on three, not after three. Peter, your wound is not healing."

"I know, Sam, I have too much wolfsbane in me. Take this rope off of me and help me out of here, please."

Sam cut the rope binding Peter to the chair. He threw the rope onto the body of the rabid wolf and helped Peter out of the chair. Peter stumbled and fell to his knees. Sam helped him up, "I'm taking you to my dorm. My roommate is gone for the weekend."

"Take me home, Sam."

"I can't. Your place looks like a crime scene."

"It's okay. I need to go home. I have some stuff there to sorta counteract the wolfsbane. Please, take me home."

Sam finally agreed to take Peter home. Peter was unconscious for most of the ride back to his apartment. Sam had to help Peter walk up the stairs. Peter groaned at the sight of his ruined apartment. There was blood on the carpet, overturned furniture, and broken tv screens. Sam helped Peter sit down on one of the only couches that was not overturned. Sam grabbed a blanket from the bedroom and gently threw it over Peter. 

"Peter, what can I do to help you?"

"There's a bottle in my pantry that says Apiaries Apothecary, use the dropper and drop three drops into a glass of cold water and give it to me to drink."

Sam followed Peter's instructions and watched as Peter drank the odd smelling concoction. 

"Sam, I might convulse and I will definitely cough up black goo so if you want to leave, go now. I'll be fine."

"No, I'm going to stay."

"Why? You know what I am. Are you going to kill me after I get better?"

Sam scowled, "No. Why would I have saved you if I was just going to end up killing you?"

"I don't know. Maybe your family has some weird rules about hunting."

"Believe me, my family's only rule is shot first, ask questions later. I'm not exactly like my family." 

Peter let out a pained chuckle, "Well, I did just watch you walk into a shack and blow a guy's head off without asking him a single question, so you might want to think about your stance on that."

Sam smiled a weary smile as he took a trash can over to Peter. "Peter, should I call anyone for you?"

"No! I have enough problems without my sister showing up to lecture me."

"I completely understand." They both nodded in agreement. Sam turned over one of the chairs and plopped down into it. "So, Peter, I'm just going to sit here for a second and when you fall asleep I'm going to fix up your bedroom so that once you kinda feel better you can move into there, okay?"

Peter was completely snuggled into his blanket as he said "Okay, Sam, and when I get better we're going to discuss somethings about ourselves got it?"  
Sam answered "Maybe" to an already dozing Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story.


End file.
